


No Matter What

by ilera



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s04e18-19 In a Mirror Darkly Parts 1-2, Gen, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), неграфичное насилие, упоминается Арчер/Хоши
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Арчеру удается выжить, но какой ценой...Действие происходит сразу после окончания второй серии "In А Mirror, Darkly".
Kudos: 1





	No Matter What

Арчер чувствовал злость и удивление. Меньше всего он ожидал предательства от Хоши Сато. Он думал, что его-то она по-настоящему любила, а адмирал Форрест был лишь ступенькой к продвижению по службе. Теперь Арчер понимал, что Хоши любит только себя. Возможно, Форресту она была благодарна за хорошее к ней отношение, но любовь... нет. Амбиций у нее оказалось больше, чем у кого бы то ни было. Дождавшись удобного момента, Хоши избавилась от конкурента.

Однако Арчер не был так беззащитен, как думала Хоши. Арчер не питал иллюзий по поводу членов своей команды: Флокс мог захотеть сделать живому капитану вскрытие просто ради интереса, лейтенанту Риду могло надоесть ждать повышения по службе, Т’Пол в любой момент могла поднять бунт на корабле, а Таккер — примкнуть к победителю. Чтобы обезопасить себя от возможного нападения, Арчер, кроме фазера, всегда носил с собой тайный арсенал. Кроме того, он носил тонкую, но очень прочную рубашку, под формой на случай ножевых ранений. Его постельные партнеры об этом не знали, потому что раздевался Арчер всегда в ванной. Для избегания же отравления, Арчер каждый день принимал противоядие, действовавшее 24 часа. Рецепт противоядия он под пытками узнал у одного пленного (который давно мертв), и всегда готовил его сам. Арчер не думал, что кто-то опустится до отравления — у них было принято убивать в открытую — так, чтобы можно было доказать, что смерть была насильственной. В таком случае ни у кого не возникало сомнений в праве убийцы занять должность умершего конкурента. Однако Арчер был осторожным и предпочитал обезопасить себя со всех сторон — просто на тот случай, если, например, Рид сойдет с ума и решит, что самое время применить женские смертельные штучки.

В итоге именно то, чего Арчер меньше всего ожидал, и произошло. Именно тогда, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал. Поистине, только женщине придет в голову убить любовника через несколько минут после оргазма! А ведь сколько раз он смеялся над людьми, чью карьеру погубили их ближайшие друзья... 

Отбросив бесполезные мысли, Арчер сосредоточился на проблеме. Надо было спешить. Он со стоном поднялся с пола и сжал челюсти, пытаясь унять внезапную судорогу. Хоши оставила тело без присмотра, и это было ее ошибкой. Нельзя наслаждаться победой, пока не убедишься, что твой враг мертв, а его труп парит в космосе. Слава мимолетна — ему ли не знать. 

Бывший капитан корабля, практически ставший императором, схватил фазер, лежавший неподалеку, и осторожно выглянул в коридор. Охраны, как он и ожидал, не было. Видимо, Мейнвизер сейчас наслаждается почетом, перепавшим ему от Хоши. Как удачно, что они оказались такими идиотами — значит, для него не все потеряно. Надо было вернуть командование кораблем, пока Хоши не купила верность экипажа. 

Арчер крадучись шел по кораблю, успешно избегая нежелательных встреч. Все тело болело, будто он целый день провел в тренажерном зале — сказывалось воздействие яда. Но долгая выучка помогала не обращать внимания на эти мелочи, ведь на кону стоял корабль будущего — Дефайент, NCC-1764. 

Повернув в следующий коридор, Арчер встал, как вкопанный. Что ж, до мостика он так и не дошел. Вулканка, видимо, заранее услышала его приближение и дожидалась за углом.   
— Коммандер Арчер, — без выражения произнесла она, рука потянулась к кобуре.  
— Подожди, — быстро произнес Арчер, — у тебя нет приказа меня убивать.  
Т’Пол замешкалась, что дало Арчеру время выхватить фазер и оглушить вулканку. В голове роились несущественные мысли, такие как: почему он не установил фазер на «убивать»? Это, конечно, заняло бы на секунду больше, а время было его единственным ценным другом. 

В коридоре послышались быстрые шаги, сменившиеся бегом — кто-то заметил луч фазера. Арчер чертыхнулся и бросился в противоположную от мостика сторону. За спиной он услышал, как охранник докладывает по коммуникатору о найденном теле Т’Пол. Теперь Хоши сложит два и два, отправит кого-нибудь проверить его каюту и, не найдя его, объявит тревогу.

Понимая, что сейчас он не сможет изменить ход событий в свою пользу, Арчер побежал к ангару. Раздался вой сирены. По кораблю забегали люди, разыскивая сбежавший труп. Оглушив по дороге нескольких безопасников, Арчер вбежал в ангар и занял свободный шаттл. К его удивлению, выход был незаблокирован. Случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, и это что-то давало Арчеру хороший шанс уйти. 

Уже оказавшись в открытом космосе, Арчер понял, что отвлекло внимание Хоши. Прямо перед Дефайентом завис андорианский корабль с орудиями, готовыми к бою. Не успел Арчер удивиться, как его захватил луч транспортатора. Следующее, что он увидел, были андорианцы с направленным на него оружием.  
«О, черт», — успел он подумать прежде, чем его оглушили. 

***

— … С какой миссией вы пытались проникнуть на наш корабль?.. Почему они послали капитана?.. Что это за оружие?.. — Арчера допрашивали уже несколько часов.

В начале он пытался честно рассказать им, как оказался в открытом космосе в момент нападения на Дефайент, но андорианцы посчитали, что он врет, и стали выкручивать руки. Через какое-то время Арчер стал огрызаться, а еще через час — крыть их матом. 

В течение всего времени, когда он был в сознании, корабль содрогался от взрывов, и Арчер радостно улыбался, когда пытавших его андорианцев раскидывало в разные стороны. Еще больше он радовался, когда всех кидало в одном направлении. Тогда он принимался мысленно собирать паззлы: кому какие конечности принадлежат. 

В конце концов, андорианцам надоели бессмысленные пытки (все-таки, они были весьма практичным народом), и они оставили Арчера одного. В другой ситуации он бы, может, даже рассказал, как правильно выуживать из пленников информацию. Но соскучиться Арчер не успел — при таком-то внимании к своей особе! — и настроения для обмена опытом у него не было. 

Когда корабль перестало трясти от взрывов, дверь его тюрьмы открылась, и вошел еще не знакомый ему андорианец. Этот выглядел адекватнее и умнее своих собратьев-насекомых. С этим надо было держать ухо востро.   
— Жалкий человечишка, — произнес андорианец и замолчал.  
Возможно, Арчер поторопился с выводами, и сейчас этот псих бросится на него с пеной у рта. Он закивал, счастливо улыбаясь. Это несколько обескуражило андорианца: он подошел ближе (проверив перед этим, хорошо ли он связан, автоматически отметил про себя Арчер) и оттянул ему веки.  
— Вроде не под наркотой, — пробормотал андорианец и произнес уже приказным тоном: — Отвечай, зачем тебя послали!  
— Никто меня не посылал, — засмеялся Арчер. — Я сам пришел. То есть прилетел. Транспортировался, вот.   
Андорианец ударил его по лицу, и Арчер засмеялся громче.  
— Ты психопат, что ли? — андорианец сделал несколько шагов назад. — Поехала крыша, и тебя выгнали с корабля?  
Арчеру было жаль разочаровывать своего тюремщика, но истина важнее.  
— Вовсе нет, — доброжелательно улыбнулся он. — Просто у меня эйфория. Побочная реакция на смесь яда с противоядием. Сами понимаете, не каждый день удается обмануть смерть, так почему бы не порадоваться, а? Давайте радоваться вместе.

Андорианец смерил его оценивающим взглядом и, ничего не говоря, вышел за дверь. Через пять минут (или прошло уже полчаса?) он вернулся вместе с андорианцем в очках. Арчер никогда не видел андорианца в очках, о чем тут же сообщил. Его проигнорировали.  
— Проверь, говорит ли он правду, — велел его старый знакомый.  
Второй андорианец кивнул и вколол что-то в руку.  
— Сыворотка правды? — удивился Арчер. — Да вы шутите! Это старье не используют уже несколько веков. Вы бы еще детектор лжи притащили… Эй, привяжите мою руку обратно, а то кровообращение восстановится!  
Андорианец в очках вопросительно взглянул на начальника (так пронизывать взглядом может только начальник, решил Арчер), и тот сделал знак продолжать. Несмотря на протесты Арчера, его руки освободили и положили на его же колени. Сам Арчер не делал попыток сбежать, потому что: а) ноги все еще были привязаны к стулу; б) нельзя двигаться, иначе кровообращение восстановится.   
— Ты сумасшедший? — приступил к допросу начальник.  
— Коммандер, это чересчур сложный вопрос, — прервал андорианец в очках.  
— Что может быть легче? — нахмурился тот, которого назвали коммандером.  
— Если он действительно сумасшедший, то не сможет это подтвердить, потому что не осознает своей психической неполноценности.  
— Да знаю я, просто интересно было посмотреть на его реакцию. Даже не дрогнул, гад.  
Арчер не совсем понял, о чем они говорили, но кивнул из вежливости.  
— Он как-нибудь объяснил свое необычное поведение? — поинтересовался Очки.  
— Нес какой-то бред про остаточные явления от яда и противоядия.  
— Думаю, необходимо расспросить его об этом поподробнее.  
— Вы же знаете, Док, от смертельных ядов не бывает противоядий. А если и так, то он бы не успел его выпить.  
— Но если выпить противоядие до отравления… У Империи есть знания и технологии, которых нет у нас.  
— Это не надолго, — мрачно сказал коммандер, и его антенны загнулись вперед.  
— Да будет Революция! — с пылом воскликнул Очки, касаясь ладонью сердца.  
— Да будет Революция! — коммандер повторил жест.  
— Да будет Революция! — обрадовался Арчер, попытавшись приложить руку к груди, но андорианцы, заметив резкое движение, одновременно направили на него фазеры.  
Последним, что помнил Арчер перед тем, как потерять сознание, был вскрик коммандера: «Стой, он не опасен!» Такого оскорбления ему не наносили за всю его жизнь.

Очнувшись второй раз за день в тесной каюте в компании андорианцев, Арчер пожалел, что его не убили. На этот раз он не был привязан к стулу, а свободно лежал у стены, насколько слово «свободно» можно было применить к пленнику. Ситуация уже не казалась ему такой радостной, и события последних часов виделись, как сквозь туман: вроде бы были, но детали...  
— А теперь как себя чувствуете? — поинтересовался у него Очки.  
— Пошел ты!  
— Думаю, он в полном порядке, — повернулся Очки к коммандеру.  
— Сыворотка уже не действует? — спросил тот.  
— Как видите, — кивнул Очки.  
— Вколите ему еще.  
— Не уверен, что эффект слабоумия не вернется. Я бы сначала сделал анализ крови и проверил ее на наличие инородных тел.  
— Человеческая кровь полна инородных тел! — презрительно сплюнул андорианец. — Все земляне должны быть уничтожены!  
— Коммандер, стоит ли нам?.. Он внимательно слушает, — Очки кивнул на Арчера, который тут же сделал вид, что разглядывает потолок.  
— Ничего нового он все равно не услышит, — ответил коммандер. — Да и рассказать он об этом уже никому не сможет.  
— Вы меня убьете? — заговорил Арчер.  
— Много чести, землянин. Нет, ты расскажешь нам все, что знаешь о полезных изобретениях Империи, а потом поможешь проникнуть на Дефайент.  
— Захватив Дефайент, вы не победите Империю. У нас тысячи военных кораблей, которые вам не по зубам.  
— Не прикидывайся идиотом. Дефайент оснащен лучше всех, и, переняв его технологии, мы сможем оборудовать наши корабли такими же.  
План был не так уж плох, и при определенной удаче… Кажется, удача уже у них в руках. Коммандер, будто прочитав его мысли, довольно кивнул:  
— У тебя нет выбора: либо ты нам поможешь, либо умрешь.  
— Я нужен вам живым, — выдавил сквозь зубы Арчер.  
— Вовсе нет. Вернее, не полностью, — усмехнулся коммандер. — Твое тело умрет, это несомненно, но мозг будет жить.   
Арчер похолодел:  
— У вас нет оборудования, воспроизводящего информацию из мозга.  
— Ты зря нас недооцениваешь, — возразил андорианец. — Мы позаимствовали некоторые технологии у ромуланцев и улучшили. Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, каково это: мозг живет, но тело — все равно что овощ.  
— Вряд ли мой мозг отразит изменение состояния, зря волнуетесь.  
— Зубоскалишь? — одобрительно кивнул коммандер. — Сейчас совсем станет смешно. Через два дня мы нападем на Дефайент, и ты проведешь нас через все охранные системы. Без капитана ваш экипаж ни на что не способен.  
Пришел черед Арчеру усмехаться:  
— Может быть, ваш экипаж и не обойдется без коммандера, а мой способен сам о себе позаботиться. Кроме того, капитан у них есть.  
— Хорошая попытка, капитан Арчер. Мы вычислили вашу личность по базе данных, так что поздно отпираться.  
— Надо же, не знал, что у андорианцев есть подобная база. Но сомневаюсь, что она обновляется каждый день.   
Коммандеру не понравилась самодовольная улыбка Арчера. Он повернулся к Очкам, будто спрашивая совета, затем снова посмотрел на пленника:  
— Объясни.  
— Все очень просто. Вы, наверное, слышали о том, как быстро у нас менялось командование последние дни. Так вот, я больше не капитан. Меня, так сказать, сняли с должности.  
— Сняли?  
— Убили, — пояснил Арчер.  
— У него снова едет крыша? — вновь повернулся коммандер к Очкам.  
— Убили, — повторил Арчер. — Но я принял перед этим противоядие, поэтому не умер.  
— Так тот бред был правдой?  
— Да, если только вы мне не привиделись в смертельных галлюцинациях. Возможно, я сейчас корчусь на полу своей каюты, а Хоши собирается меня добить.  
— Кто такой Хоши?  
— Она. Новый капитан Дефайента.  
Коммандер чертыхнулся и обернулся к Очкам:  
— Если он говорит правду, у нас непредвиденные сложности.  
— Да даже если бы у нас не было капитана…  
— Молчать!   
Коммандер резко развернулся и с силой ударил Арчера ногой в живот. Тот согнулся пополам и закашлялся.   
— Послушайте, мы можем заключить соглашение, — прохрипел он.  
— Молчи, раб, — с отвращением произнес коммандер. — Док, берите у него кровь и все, что вам нужно. Я должен знать, врет он или нет, — и вышел.  
Очки последовал за ним. Арчер снова остался один. Зря он сообщил им о Хоши, теперь его ценность как заложника резко упала. Обхватив живот руками, Арчер повернулся лицом к стене на случай аппаратов слежения в камере и задумался.

— Встать!   
Снова ногой, но теперь в спину. Уж лучше бы в живот. Уроды! Перевернувшись, он увидел осточертевших уже андорианцев. Когда он успел забыться?  
— Встать, я сказал! — прикрикнул коммандер.  
Арчер вскочил, не дожидаясь нового удара. Все тело ломило от долгого лежания в неудобной позе, но он был жив — и это главное.   
— Твое счастье, землянин, что ты сказал мне правду. Возможно, я не буду отсоединять твой мозг от тела. Док подтвердил нахождение в твоей крови остатков яда в неопасных для здоровья количествах и противоядия. Но в остальном я не могу полагаться на твои слова, поэтому Док введет тебе улучшенную сыворотку правды. По окончании ее действия ты не вспомнишь, что я спрашивал и что ты отвечал. И если ты хоть в чем-то солгал, эта минута будет последней в твоей жизни. В дальнейшем будет жить лишь твой мозг.  
— Не смейте! — Арчер рванул к двери, но Очки умело перехватил его и бросил на пол.  
Пока доктор готовил шприц, Арчера держал коммандер. Затем все отдалилось и размылось, и Арчер будто со стороны увидел, как его тело оседает, прекращая всякое сопротивление. Господи, пожалуйста, пусть это все окажется кошмаром… 

***

— Он открыл глаза.  
Почему так темно?  
— Реакция на раздражители?  
— Отсутствует… Постойте, что-то есть. Не реагирует на свет, но пальцы дрогнули.  
Почему он не чувствует тела?  
— Мозг?  
— Функционирует, Док.  
Почему он ничего не помнит?  
— Проведите полную проверку и немедленно доложите о результатах.  
Почему?...

— … Свет?... Свет, вы видите свет?... Вы видите свет?... Вы видите свет?...  
Как они ему надоели…

Над ним склонялось голубое лицо с белыми волосами и странными отростками на голове. Арчер моргнул.  
— Если вы понимаете меня, согните указательный палец.  
У него есть палец?  
— Если не можете шевелить пальцами, моргните два раза.  
Раз… Два… Смешные какие.  
— Доооок! Он жив! — голубой человечек вскочил и скрылся из виду.  
— Конечно, он жив, балда, — послышался другой голос. — Он был в коме, а не на том свете. Сколько раз тебя учить правильно обращаться со словами?  
Перед ним возникло снова голубое, но уже другое лицо.  
— Вы знаете, где вы?  
Где он?  
— Капитан Арчер, вы меня помните?  
«Да, ты только что спросил, где я».  
— Вы можете говорить?  
Черт.  
— Ничего страшного, чудо, что вы вообще живы. Скоро будете, как новенький…

— Капитан, не пытайтесь подняться, еще рано.  
«Хватит называть меня капитаном!»  
— Я должен кое-что вас спросить. Если хотите сказать «да», согните палец один раз, если «нет» — два раза. Вы меня помните?.. Нет смысла молчать. Не двигать пальцем, простите. Я пытаюсь понять, насколько вы пришли в норму, вот и все. Согласны?  
Согнуть палец один раз.  
— Хорошо, попробуем снова. Вы меня помните?  
Да.  
— Вы знаете, кто вы?  
Да.  
— Вы знаете, где вы?   
Нет.  
— В медотсеке. Помните, как попали на наш корабль?  
Да.  
— Вы помните, как вам вкололи сыворотку правды?  
Да.  
— Во второй раз.  
Да.  
— А что случилось после этого?  
Нет.  
— Коммандер разрешил вам все рассказать. Эта сыворотка очень сильная, она воздействует сразу на все области мозга, не давая возможности допрашиваемому повлиять на реакции своего тела. Например, с обычной сывороткой теоретически вы можете промолчать, либо ответить уклончиво. Здесь же у вас нет контроля над сознанием, и вы не можете воздействовать на происходящее, так как ничего не осознаете. При обычных обстоятельствах вы бы очнулись и не вспомнили отрезок времени с начала действия препарата до его окончания. Но все пошло не так, как мы планировали. Видите ли, вы первый человек, которому мы дали такую сильную сыворотку, и человеческий организм оказался не приспособлен к ее воздействию. Отключились вы очень быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем представители других рас. Несколько часов отвечали на вопросы, а затем мы оставили вас в каюте. К утру действие препарата должно было закончиться, но когда около полудня коммандер к вам зашел, вы все еще находились в отключке. Через несколько часов вызвали меня, и я диагностировал кому. Коммандер был ужасно зол: ваше состояние мешало осуществлению его планов… Вы улыбаетесь. Я рад, что лицевые мускулы вам подчиняются. Думаю, остальное вам сообщит коммандер, если захочет. А пока отдыхайте. Вы хотите что-то спросить?  
Да.  
— О вашем здоровье?  
Да.  
— Ничего не могу обещать. Двигательные функции скорее всего восстановятся, но вот речь гораздо более сложный… Куда?  
Арчера насильно уложили обратно.  
— Не удивляйтесь, верхняя часть тела вам подчиняется.   
Большое облегчение…

Арчер слушал беседу, не открывая глаз.  
— Я сделал все, что мог, остальное зависит только от него.  
— Если полагаться на это хрупкое тело, он вечно останется немым калекой.  
— Но ведь он вышел из комы, коммандер, а это уже большое достижение.  
— Как только он проснется, сообщите мне.  
— Конечно, но…  
— Он мне нужен, Док.   
— Зачем, если не секрет?  
— Я с ним говорил и знаю, на что он способен. Он мог бы хорошо послужить Революции.  
— Захочет ли он?  
— Захочет.  
Руки Арчера коснулось что-то холодное, и он, не ожидая вторжения в личное пространство, отдернул ладонь и распахнул глаза. На него глядели два андорианца.  
— И давно он подслушивает? — спросил один, повернувшись к тому, что в очках.  
— Трудно сказать. Не более получаса, я недавно его проверял.  
Арчер исподлобья смотрел на андорианцев, готовясь использовать единственный шанс на побег. Они еще не знают…  
— Я же говорил, он не глупый.  
— Я и не сомневался. Идиоты не задерживаются на посту капитана.  
— Вообще-то он не задержался.  
— Ваша правда.  
Подождав, пока андорианцы отвернутся от него, Арчер откинул одеяло и накинулся на них. Выхватив фазер у коммандера, он направил его на врагов.  
— Ух ты, двигается! — воскликнул доктор.  
— Руки, чтобы я их видел, — приказал Арчер.  
Андорианцы подняли руки.  
— Еще и говорит, — восхищенно добавил андорианец.  
— Мы вам не враги, — сказал коммандер.  
— Да-да, вы мои лучшие друзья.  
— Капитан…  
— Не называйте меня так! — Арчер со злостью пнул стул и сжег его фазером.  
— Док, могли бы сообщить, что он ходит.  
— Знал бы — сообщил бы.  
— Тихо!   
— Вы совершаете ошибку.  
Коммандер кому-то кивнул, и из руки Арчера выбили фазер. Сзади. Все-таки, он идиот.   
— Ну вот, — удовлетворенно кивнул андорианец, — теперь можем спокойно поговорить. Вы лучше сядьте.   
Арчер рухнул на койку, где лежал все эти дни. Он проиграл. Все кончено.  
— Вы предлагали соглашение. Теперь мы хотим кое-что вам предложить. У нас одна цель, Арчер. Вы хотите отомстить своей любовнице, мы тоже хотим ее убрать.  
— Нет. Вы хотите заполучить Дефайент и вооружиться против Империи. Именно поэтому вы на него напали.  
— Не против Империи, а против диктатуры землян.  
— И вы думаете, я соглашусь?  
— Да, — серьезно кивнул коммандер.  
— Зачем мне это?  
— Потому что вы не хотите, чтобы вся военная мощь сконцентрировалась в руках одной расы. Вы знаете, что это означает бесконечные войны: сначала внешние, потом внутренние, за власть. И вы понимаете, что так или иначе, но вас убьют: если не чужие, то свои. А вы любите жизнь, Арчер, любите больше всего.  
— Вам я зачем?  
— Я уже говорил: помочь проникнуть на Дефайент и рассказать о новых технологиях.   
— Вы серьезно намерены захватить Дефайент на этом корыте? — усмехнулся Арчер.   
— Вы нас за идиотов держите? — возмутился коммандер. — Естественно, мы заручились поддержкой других. Даже такой сильный корабль как Дефайент не устоит перед единовременной атакой дюжины лучших военных кораблей. Соглашайтесь, вы будете героем.  
Арчер задумался. Что ж, он действительно хотел отомстить Хоши. И стать героем ему тоже всегда хотелось. Чтобы все исторические книги писали о нем, чтобы все дети знали Джонатана Арчера, чтобы его именем называли города и планеты. Как было у того Арчера. Интересно, счастлив ли он…  
— Мы вас не торопим, — вступил доктор. — Думайте, сколько хотите.  
— Не больше одного дня, — поправил коммандер. — Нам еще многое предстоит сделать.  
— Один день, — кивнул Арчер, уже зная, что андорианцы сломили его защиту.  
— Вам стоит поесть, — заметил доктор. — Я принесу, — и вышел.  
Коммандер отошел от постели Арчера и склонился над соседним пациентом.  
— Что с ним? — спросил Арчер без интереса.  
Андорианец обернулся:  
— Взгляните сами.  
Арчер склонился над больным. Короткие седые волосы, острые уши…  
— Это же… — у Арчера перехватило дыхание. — Это тот вулканец с…   
— Коммандер Совал, — кивнул андорианец. — Или стоит сказать «капитан Совал»? Вы взорвали его корабль.  
— Как же он выжил? — удивился Арчер.  
— Так же, как остальные члены экипажа. Я их телепортировал на свой корабль. К счастью, раны оказались не смертельными — мы успели вовремя. Еще бы несколько секунд и — пшик.   
— Невероятно.  
— Спасибо. А теперь я вас оставлю — дела.  
Андорианец повернулся, чтобы уйти, когда его остановил окрик Арчера:  
— Подождите. Если вы хотите, чтобы мы были союзниками, скажите свое имя.  
— Шрен. Коммандер Шрен.   
— Тот самый Революционер Шрен? Я о вас наслышан.  
— Надеюсь, ничего хорошего?  
— Конечно.  
Понимающе улыбнувшись, они кивнули друг другу. Шрен покинул медотсек, а Арчер остался ждать обеда. Нужно было многое обмозговать: впереди у него была сладкая месть и славное геройство.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
